Do not you see?
by Anniih
Summary: "¿No se da cuenta? Ella está loca por usted." *UKxNyo!USA*


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes/Amalia © Anniih.  
**•****Advertencia: **Ambientado en +1917.  
**•****Pareja: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily.

* * *

.

**:: Do not you see? ::**

**.**

Mañana será San Valentín, ¿no? Del día del amor y de la amistad. Su vida con ciertas dos personas no han andado nada de bien. Inglaterra se alejó un poco de ella, cuando ésta tomó la oportunidad de adoptar a la pequeña representante de unas islas de él que compartía con Dinamarca. Era su gran oportunidad de darle una mejor vida a esa niña y acercarse a Arthur, bastante distanciado que se encontraba, y ahora es peor. Sabe que está molesto por haber tomado una decisión así, pero el inglés se le veía desesperado, sólo actuó escuchando su corazón.

Quería ser buena. Lo hizo bien, salvó a la pequeña Amalia, y Arthur se enfada. No entiende. ¿Realmente él nunca deseó compartir un vínculo? Mejor dicho, quería romperlo definitivamente, hasta que se volvió a unir, compartiendo unos pedazos de islas. Y para variar, no sólo él se mantiene alejado, la isleña no la acepta como su nueva tutora. Ha sido amable, ha liberado todo su lado cariñoso femenino para ser querida, mas la menor no la acepta.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer tanto desprecio? Según las palabras de Francia, tiempo al tiempo.

Lo peor de todo que desearía pasar este catorce de febrero con alguien especial, con Arthur, y no sola, como siempre. Casi todas en esas fechas sueña con pasar ese día con él. Tal vez hoy, tampoco podrá conseguirlo, ni siquiera el amor de la colonia británica-estadounidense. Pero Emily Jones jamás se dará por vencida. Es insistente, sin extorsionar ni ahogar a la otra persona, siempre sutil y no parecer desesperada. Pondrá en marcha sus objetivos, hacer que esos dos la quieran y la acepten.

Por los pasillos, con un débil dolor en el cuello entra a uno de los cuartos, todavía no hay reunión, tomará un tiempo para descansar. Entra e Inglaterra yace ahí. ¿Será bueno preguntarle qué hará mañana? Puede recibir una negación, y no es adivina.

―Hola Inglaterra ―saluda la americana. El nombrado le regresa el saludo sin mucha expresión, sólo por respeto, con eso se siente incómoda como para preguntarle―. Em… ¿Mañana tienes planes? Será San Valentín.

Arthur alza la vista desde su asiento, confundido.

―No, no tengo planes.

Estados Unidos da un balbuceo de sorpresa. Esta será su oportunidad, ojalá acepte.

― ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana? Y me invitarías a tomar el té. ―cree que fue muy rápida con lo último capturando completamente al mayor.

Las mejillas de Inglaterra se sonrosan suavemente. ¿Invitarla a tomar el té? ¿Por qué quiere eso?

―No…no me pidas tomar el té, eso es imposible. Y recuerdo que sí tengo planes. ―miente.

Emily vuelve a balbucear. De acuerdo, no hay feliz día del amor, incluso siente que seguir intentándolo terminará como una anciana sola y con gatos. Más adelante ideará otra cosa, otra idea, otro plan para que el británico se dé cuenta, que sólo lo quiere y que le gustaría retomar la confianza. No hablarse duele. Más a ella.

Sale de la sala sin rumbo mentalizado. Sus pies la dirigen al jardín y visualiza a la pequeñita de ella y de Arthur sentada en el césped. Si se acerca, tendrá otro desprecio. Bueno, que importa, se acostumbrará.

Se sienta a su lado y suspira cansada. Tal vez si le pregunta a Amalia, podrá sacar información.

―No tengo intenciones de hablar con usted. ―la menor le informa enseguida antes de preguntarle.

― ¿Por qué? ―no pide que le responda― ¿Por qué tú también me desprecias?

Islas Vírgenes iba a contestar, pero Estados Unidos le interrumpe, porque ahora tiene muchas ganas de soltar sus palabras atrapadas en la garganta.

― ¿Qué hice? Sólo fui buena contigo y con Arthur, quería salvarte para que no fueras un territorio alemán, merezco un poco de agradecimiento por eso, ¿no? ―la mira, la trigueña baja la cabeza― Sé que nunca reemplazaré a Dinamarca, puedes visitarlo si quieres, pero déjate querer por mí. Siempre soy cariñosa y atenta contigo, a cambio no tengo nada, ni hablar de Arthur. Hago cosas buenas y se enoja. Ni siquiera sé por qué está enojado conmigo. La independencia ya pasó y lo solucionamos, ahora no entiendo. ¿Por qué nadie me quiere?

Amalia pestañea cuando al fin la nación acaba. La mira de reojo, la nota depresiva, más que nada por su _padre._ En ciertos puntos tiene razón. No debe odiarla ni sentirse celosa al verla tan cerca de su tutor, ella ha sido muy buena, le da afecto, sin embargo la rechaza. Si el danés tomó la opción de entregarla a la estadounidense, fue por salvarla.

Fija la cabeza al frente, Emily continúa.

―Quiero a Arthur, ¿sabes? ―surca los labios. La menor no se sorprende― Hoy le pide una cita, me rechazó. Me dijo que no tenía planes y después cambió de parecer. Sólo quería tener un día de San Valentín, siempre se me niega. Y…me gustaría que los tres nos lleváramos bien y ser una familia divertida, pero parece imposible.

Ser una familia. La frase retumba en la mente de la isleña. Estados Unidos está enamorada de Inglaterra, e Inglaterra no se da cuenta o sí lo está, mas niega aceptarlo. Tiene una sensación de no querer ver a la mujer tan deprimida. ¿Cómo se sentiría si nadie la quiere? Mal, pésimo. No tendría el valor obstinado que posee la rubia norteamericana. Que admiración.

Carraspea la garganta, de una vez debe madurar y no actuar con berrinches por traer de vuelta a Dinamarca. Ya no volverá, lo puede visitar, ella se lo dijo.

―Te puedo ayudar a tener una cita con _mum_, digo, _dad._ ―dice tímida, sorprendiendo a Emily.

― ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ―¿acaso está ganando su cariño y confianza?

―Hablaré con él. ―lo hará, le será difícil conversar con él, pero lo hará.

Estados Unidos no responde, ¿qué le hizo cambiar? Es decir, hace poco la despreció y ahora es amable, ¿es por todo lo que soltó?

Sí. Amalia pensó en todo eso, que estaba siendo cruel mientras la juzgaba en haber sido buena. No tiene el poder para tratarla así, y su actitud de niñita malcriada no llegaría a ninguna parte. Aceptará a Emily, de apoco.

Emily la encuentra madura. Sonríe y le pellizca suavemente las mejillas, se parece a Inglaterra. Luego la suelta para tener una relajada conversación.

.

En la noche, cenan. Amalia se incomoda en su asiento jugando con los vegetales, Arthur no la ha retado para que coma y no juegue. Tiene el momento para conversar con él y ayudar a la americana. Muy bien, aquí vamos.

― ¿Sabe? Estados Unidos y yo, nos estamos llevando mejor ―dice la verdad, llamando la atención del rubio, primer paso completado―. Ella es muy tierna y simpática. Me di cuenta que nunca debí rechazarla.

―Me alegro que se lleven bien, ahora comete tus vegetales. ―se cierta forma está feliz y sonríe.

―Estoy comenzando a quererla ―da una pausa para hacer caso ante su cena―. ¿Y usted, la quiere?

―Termina de cenar. ―cambia drásticamente por esa pregunta.

―_Men_…_(Pero…)_

―Termina de cenar.

Tiene que obedecerle cuando se pone tan estricto, aun así, suelta el tenedor y fija sus orbes azules en su tutor.

― ¿No se da cuenta? Ella está loca por usted.

―_Darling_, no es bueno que te metas en problemas de adultos.

―Está enamorada de usted y sufre por eso, por llamar su atención. ―no se detiene desconcertando al inglés. ¿Emily, enamorada de él?

― ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

―Sus ojos lo dicen todo, por su forma de mirarlo, _mum _―luego, le va apareciendo un poco de timidez con lo siguiente, quizás con esto se vaya a enfadar un poquito―_._ Creo que…debería tener una cita con ella…mañana.

―A dormir.

Lo sabía. Se va a dormir terminando aceleradamente su cena.

Inglaterra queda pensando en lo dicho por su colonia. Le da escalofríos. Debe estar confundiendo las cosas, es cierto que Estados Unidos desea retomar la amistad, acercarse como hoy, excusarse de usar el día de mañana. El día del amor y de la amistad. El tema le queda dando vueltas en la cabeza, no puede dormir. Se remueve entre las sábanas y acomoda la almohada bajo su cabeza. Frunce el entrecejo. Si Emily sintiera algo por él, se lo diría por su tipo de personalidad, no lo ocultaría… O tal vez sí.

Se muerde el labio. Mierda, ella se pidió invitarla a tomar el té, eso era demasiado incluso para él. Él debería ofrecerle eso, no ella. Por todas las hadas y seres mágicos del mundo, si Estados Unidos se lo pidió, es porque…

'_¿No se __da cuenta? Ella está loca por usted.__'_

Arthur se cubre a cara, siente el rostro sonrojarse.

.

Son las once de la mañana, el café le sabe amargo aunque le agregue mil cucharadas de azúcar. Ve la televisión sin salir de su cama. Ve el reportaje del día de los enamorados, todos felices y contentos con sus parejas, recibiendo y dando amor, mientras la rubia yace sin nada que hacer. Otro día como este para desaparecer su triste realidad comiendo helado, después de acabar con su café.

De repente el timbre suena. Deja las cosas de lado dando un extenso bostezo, rascándose la cabellera semiondulada hasta la puerta. Y ahí, abre sin saber quién es la persona que está detrás de un ramo de rosas, le cubre la cara.

Ese ramo baja despacio dejando ver únicamente los ojos verdes. Aquel dueño, le extiende el ramo cerca de su cuerpo desconcertado.

―Acéptalas.

― ¿Arthur?

―Acéptalas. ―repite cohibido apunto de arrepentirse de todo esto aunque no es por obligación estar aquí, para hacerle un día bonito a la chica. Lo estuvo analizando toda la noche y hoy en la mañana, y cuando en el desayuno Amalia le dijo que quería una familia de tres, eso le desordenó por completo. Y también…

'_A usted le gusta, pero no quiere reconocerlo.'_

Esa niña puede actuar como él, no obstante Dinamarca influenció demasiado en su personalidad, aunque ya no esté a su cargo. Y le asusta que ahora Emily influya en ella con su actitud chispeante.

Suelta el ramo siendo recibido por Emily, que se pregunta qué hace aquí.

― ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer hoy? ―mira al otro lado, como si fuera interesante, la verdad se incomoda tanto por ver a la joven en ropa de dormir, debió venir más tarde.

―Eh, no. Creo que no.

― ¿Crees? Tienes que estar segura. ―frunce levemente el cejo hacia ella, no le sirve el "cree". Es sí o no.

Wow, que gruñón.

―No. ―afirma definitiva.

―Bien ―suspira―. Pasaré por ti a las tres, iremos donde tú quieras.

¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¡¿Le está confirmando una cita?! Siente que se desmayará en cualquier momento.

―Y… ―a Inglaterra se le atoran las palabras, respirando hondo para buscar la tranquilidad―, quiero que compartas el té conmigo.

Lo de desmayarse va de verdad. Esto es un sueño, no puede ser realidad, Arthur no la invitaría a tomar el té… ¿o sí? ¿O se ve obligado por decírselo ayer? Ahora comprende, el británico hace todo esto para disfrutar el día, pero no desea obligarlo.

―Arthur, si es por lo que te dije ayer yo…

―No es por obligación. Quiero que compartas el té conmigo.

Lo quiere. Lo quiero. Lo quiere.

Finalmente, Estados Unidos acepta. Se despiden tímidos y la puerta se cierra.

Emily surca una sonrisa llevando su mano libre sobre el lugar, anonadada, sintiendo sus mariposas desprenderse de su cuerpo, llenado toda su casa. Va a tener una cita con Inglaterra, puede ir donde ella quiera y la invitará a tomar el té, a pesar de que esa bebida no sea de su agrado. Hará un sacrificio por eso.

Respira profundo y se pregunta qué cosas le habrá dicho esa niña, sea lo que haya hecho, se lo agradece internamente. En el futuro se llevaran mejor, está segura. Ahora tiene que escoger que ropa se pondrá para el Día de San Valentín.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Explico primero la importancia de tomar el té. En Inglaterra, como tradición y costumbre en el inglés, su máximo afecto de amor hacia una mujer, es que ella comparta la hora del té con él. Para los ingleses es súper importante que su novia, la mujer que ama, acepte. Suena raro, pero así son ellos, no andarán todo el día diciéndote "Te amo", pero le hace feliz compartir la hora del té, y te tratan como reina. Ya saben, y si un inglés te pide compartir una taza de té (exclusivamente la hora del té), ¡dile que sí! :3

Ahora, lo que escribí, no sé. No tenía nada pensado para el día de San Calentín, y como he usado poquito a Amalia en este último tiempo, quería analizar cómo sería la relación de la pequeña con Nyo!US. Ambas mujeres, las dos se entenderían y Amalia estaría con ese síntoma de "celos de hija" xD

Ah, y con lo del té, el inglés también te está demostrando lo mucho que te quiere. Awww~

Bien, suficiente momento rosa… xD

Espero que les haya gustado el fic rosa, mientras muero de calor.

¡Feliz día! ¡Saludos!


End file.
